Naruto Uzumaki and his Omnitrix
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: In a world where Naruto Uzumaki takes the place of Ben Tennyson, read, watch and discover how he decides to handle his situations with help from his best friend and his grandfather (Figuratively). Features Omnitrix wearing Naruto and a Naruto/Gwen pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Ben 10

* * *

**Chapter One**: Alternate: And then there were 10

* * *

"Bye Aunt Sandra, I'll see you when I get back from my summer vacation with Grandpa Max!" Naruto Uzumaki said as hugged his aunt, and the female he considered somewhat of a second mother, before he let her go with a smile on his face.

_Outside_

"Hey Grandpa Max!"

"Hey kiddo, ready to go?" Max greeted his grandson as he saw the boy walking out of the door of his house in his black long sleeve shirt that had a thick vertical white stripe in the middle and his black baggy pants and white and black striped sneakers.

He gave Naruto a hug before letting go of him, "I'll see you around Sandra, and take care of yourself!"

Sandra nodded with a small smile on her face, "I will, and do take care of Naruto will you? He's been through a lot and I'm sure you know what I mean."

Max nodded before he smiled once more, "I'll take care of them both," He hugged Sandra before letting them go, "And don't worry, I'm sure Naruto can handle himself, he's thirteen years old and if I remember correctly, has the highest grades in his school."

"His father would be so proud of him," Sandra looked sadly at the RV looking at the reflection of Naruto as he hugged Gwen, "He still doesn't really know what happened does he?"

"No, he doesn't." Max had an idea of what she implied noticing as she looked at Naruto through the reflection, "He's smart though, I won't be surprised if he figured it out."

_RV _

"So how've you been?" Naruto let go of Gwen after their long silent hug that did not feel awkward at all as it should have been.

"I've been great, I got a new laptop," Gwen motioned to the notebook on the table before she slid and sat by the side of the window, "Want to see what it can do?" She patted the seat next to hers expectedly only to frown in disappointment when Naruto shook his head.

"Can't, I have some work I need to get to." Naruto said placing his box underneath the bunker bed in the van before bringing out his own brand new apple laptop that had Gwen slightly green with envy.

"How'd you get the money to pay for that? I heard that those were expensive." She eyed the laptop when Naruto placed it in front of hers before he took a sit opposite her.

"Didn't I tell you I have a new job?"

"I thought you were joking about that."

"Gwen I'm hurt," Naruto held placed his hand over his chest gasping in fake pain, "I thought you trusted me!"

"I do, I do!" Gwen assured the blonde quickly, "I just find it ludicrous that a 13 year old is even allowed to work,"

"I was referred and it's not that much of an outdoors job." Naruto answered settling down once more, relaxing his back on the chair, "I'll check out your laptop later though I just really need to do this before I forget."

Well, he lied. He could miss a day of his work if he wanted to, it was the results that his employers were interested in, because their company was fairly new, Dawn Corp, and they needed him to make customers interested in their products, since he _was_ a genius and no he was not bragging.

"How come you get an awesome job and I don't?" Gwen pouted forming a frown on her cute freckled face.

"Because I'm older."

"Only by a year."

"Well kids, time to start moving." Max entered the RV interrupting the conversation Naruto was having with his best friend, "Hope you're ready to have an awesome summer vacation."

"Of course we are Grandpa Max!" Gwen answered excitedly, "I can't wait to start my exploring!"

Max smiled at his grandkids, glad that they had such spirit, before he moved to the driver's seat of his RV and started the engine. He was glad to have this summer vacation with his grandkids after so long, and he knew, that this vacation, was going to be interesting.

Little did Max realise, that his last thoughts held some truth to them.

_Camp Site_

Naruto Uzumaki sat in the woods looking at the stars above him with a sad expression on his face. It was the anniversary of his parent's death and no one remembered and if he was honest, _it hurt!_

He remembered the sad faces of both his parents as they were leaving him with his aunt and uncle because they had to go on an important business trip assigned to them by their boss and he remembered their final words to him, _'Make us proud son, I know you can do it!'_ he didn't know why but he felt that it was the last time that they would see him and unfortunately, he was right.

Since then, he tried to engage himself in activities to make himself try to forget about his parents while ignoring the concerned looks thrown his way by his aunt and uncles.

Gwen, Gwen was his only confident in that matter. He told her everything and in return, he did the same and both grew to become the closest of friends knowing almost everything about each other.

But then puberty hit, and they started to notice other… things, things they were afraid of and because of that, they started to distance themselves from each other when they reached he was 12 years old. At first, it hurt but later he got used to it and it was thanks to his distraction being diverted by his other activities like soccer and Martial arts.

Prioritizing was a problem for him but he knew that he had made a good choice when he dropped soccer, and he was glad he did because he noticed how the coach changed gradually and gradually.

In the end, he wanted to be an awesome researcher like his father was, but he didn't just want to be a nerd, he needed to be physically active as well.

As he continued to gaze at the stars, he noticed a shooting star burning through the night before it suddenly snapped it's direction towards him, causing him to widen his eyes, "Oh shi –"

_BOOM!_

_Camp site_

Gwen was helping Max set up the tent when she noticed her friend missing. "Grandpa, have you seen Naruto?" She asked and Max nodded to her in response.

"I saw him head towards that direction," He pointed a random direction in the forest, "He needed some time to himself, I hope you haven't forgotten what today is."

"What today – Oh, OH!" Gwen realized what her grandfather was saying before sadly looking towards the direction her friend was in, "Someone should be with him because it's not healthy to keep this to himself."

"Well sweetie, you can use this to catch up with him." Max smiled at Gwen agreeing with what she said, "I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"Thanks Grandpa!" Gwen hugged Max before rushing into the direction Naruto was hoping to patch up some things with him, things that were long overdue.

Max just looked at his granddaughter and sighed, "Ah, young love." He then looked at his watch and gasped, "Oh no, my snail soup has been in the pot for more than 20 minutes, I need to get back there and check it."

_BOOM_

Max froze his steps hearing the loud explosion and feeling the quake not long after. He looked behind him, "Oh no! Naruto, Gwen!" he gasped out before turning serious and rushing into the RV, "Don't worry, help is on the way."

_With Naruto_

Naruto looked at the digital watch-like device that just latched itself onto his wrist. He inspected the strange green hourglass outline that was on the faceplate with a curious eyebrow and hummed, "I know I should be freaked out by this but I'm just too curious to do that." He then noticed dials on each sides of the faceplate of his black and green watch and pressed them together, surprised as the faceplate slid off revealing something under but before he could inspect it, the hologram a horizontal two dimensional, green circle appeared and it showed him different faces all settled in a box on his own.

"I wonder…"

"Naruto!"

"Oof – _*Flash!*_" As Gwen tackled him from behind, he accidentally selected an alien and slammed his chest over the image thus initiating the transformation into said alien he transformed into and Gwen got off him as she was blinded by the green flash.

"Wow, this is weird," A deep rumble sounded as the loud voice died down and Gwen gasped in fear at what she saw, "I'm on fire, but I feel fine."

A magma-based life form whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat, heat that could be felt by the frightened Gwen and as he looked down, he noticed that his feet has a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe.

"S-stay away from me!"

Naruto looked up to see Gwen shuffling away from as she was him looking at him as if he were some sort of monster, something that was while somewhat true, still hurt.

"Gwen, you don't need to be afraid of me." Naruto tried to sooth his temper before motioning to himself, "It's me, Naruto! I just turned into some sort of fire monster."

"Tell me something only Naruto would know!" She demanded from him immediately because she knew that her mother didn't raise no fool.

"We both shared our first kiss with each other when we hit puberty, and we –

"Alright, alright you win!" A blush appeared on Gwen's freckled face as she remembered that incident and how much she liked it as she was looking away from Naruto with a small pout on her face, "How did this happen?" she asked after controlling her blush, turning to face him with a confused frown on her face.

"Well –

_One explanation later_

"If you were not a risk to me, I would have hugged you right now." Gwen sat down next to her fiery friend with a sad look on her face remembering _why _she was here on the first place.

"What am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked, "I don't want to remain like this," motioning to himself, "Forever."

"It's okay Naruto, I'm sure we can find a way out of this." Gwen said soothing her best friend, if she wanted to make amends, this was her chance, "In the meantime, why don't we see what this alien can do?"

"I can control fire." Naruto suggested with a shrug.

"How do you know that?"

"It seemed obvious, duh." He deadpanned at Gwen who scowled at the look she received before huffing.

"Fine, now that we know what he can do, are there any limits to his control?" Gwen asked placing a finger on her lip in thought.

"While I would like to find that out, I don't think that this is the best place for that right now."

Gwen nodded her agreement to Naruto's statement before hearing her grandfather calling her and Naruto's name.

"Gwen! Naruto! Are you alright?" Max panted and gasped for air reaching his grandchildren. He took a deep breath before looking at Naruto subtly glancing at the dial on his chest before glancing at his head and then back to a nervously smirking Gwen, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

_One explanation and a dimorph later_

Max sighed in resignation accessing the situation brought to him. Out of all the people the Omnitrix could come across, it had to be him, Naruto, well one good thing came out of this and that was the fact the fact that Naruto was now one of the strongest people in the universe but having all the power in the universe and no control was a really bad thing.

"We'll figure this thing out tomorrow morning kids," he said, "for now, don't mess with that watch because we have no idea of its full capabilities, you could destroy the earth if you're not careful."

"I understand Grandpa Max," Naruto waved his hand, "I won't mess with –

_Radio: Mayday, mayday, we're being attacked by – you're not going to believe this – robots!_

"Well, if there's any good time to find out what this thing can do, now would be it." Gwen remarked, looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Sweet! I've always wanted to be an awesome Super Hero," Naruto cheered before dashing off to the disaster area in his excitement and Max and Gwen were hot on his trail.

_Burning Camp Ground_

It was chaos; and thinking now, that was the best way to describe the scene that one Naruto Uzumaki arrived to.

He saw the burning vans, the panicked civilians, and a crying child no more than 8 years old standing all alone just as a giant red robot was creeping up behind him and Naruto knew what was going to happen next if he didn't jump in and save the child.

"It's Hero Time!"

"Really? It's hero time?" Gwen deadpanned having arrived just as her best friend was about to transform.

Naruto blushed and coughed a bit before frowning, "I really don't have time for this." He said pointing the giant robot and the frightened girl.

"Fine."

"Good." Naruto selected the alien he wanted after pressing the dials on his watch, "Here goes nothing." He said remembering that the last time he transformed his chest hit the faceplate of the watch so what if he just used his palm instead? And as he did, the entire area was covered in green light.

"What do you think he's going to transform into?" Gwen asked her grandfather who panted as he just arrived.

"No time, we need to get these people to safety." Max hurried to usher the panicking people to safety with Gwen helping along but when he turned to look at Naruto, he raised an eyebrow at the creature that was facing his back to him staring up at the robot that now set its sights to him.

"I feel weird." Naruto looked at himself and saw that he has some sort of a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him and the Omnitrix sign on his head glowed green at each word he spoke.

The giant robot aimed his hand at Naruto and fired a concentrated laser at the life form who liquefied and avoided the blast.

"Did I do that?" Naruto asked himself moving towards the robot planning on attacking it, somehow.

The robot meanwhile tracked Naruto with its sensors before it noticed him at his legs. It aimed its blaster at Naruto and fired it driving Naruto to collide and merge with a nearby RV much to his shock.

"I can biologically merge with technology!" Naruto said before he created a blaster and aimed it at the red robot, "I think I'll call this guy, **Bio Tech!**"

He started firing rapidly at the robot who was stumbling backwards from the hit and when it tried to shoot Naruto, he drove away from the blast, "Try again." He taunted before moving in to crash on the Robot making it tilt back giving Naruto the chance to detach himself from the RV and merge easily himself with the struggling robot.

_Meanwhile_

"That's everyone." Max said watching the campers run out of the area not even thanking the old man and his granddaughter for their help.

"Good," Gwen said before turning, "Let's go see how Naruto's doing, he might need help."

"I don't think there's much we can do to help him pumpkin." Max said joining Gwen as she started to run to the danger zone just in to see some black and green goo merge itself with the giant robot leaving the RV that it previously merged with to drop on the floor.

"What's that?"

"I think it's some sort of alien life form that merges with technology in a cellular level." Max furrowed his eyebrows explaining the situation to Gwen as easily as he could. Of course he knew what that was, a Galvanic Mechamorph.

"Oh I get it!" Gwen's eyes widened in realization, "But does Naruto know how to work with him?"

"I think your underestimating the mind of your friend Gwen."

Just as he said that, they heard lots of zapping before it was silenced however. They turned and saw the black and green goop demerge from the robot before said robot fell down in a dead faint.

"And just like that, **Bio Tech** saves the day." Bio Tech declared before brushing his nails on his chest. He looked at Gwen and Max who rushed over to him, "Hey Gwen, did you see how awesome I was back there?"

"Awesome? Yeah right." Gwen scoffed playfully before circling around the alien inspecting him up and down, "Bio Tech? Not a bad name giving his ability." Gwen tapped her chin with a thoughtful look on her face, "Do you think he can upgrade my laptop?"

Naruto just stared at Gwen morphing back to himself before the Omnitrix on his face started beeping red and in a flash of light, Naruto in his black and white shirt was looking back at Gwen, "I think that would be abusing Gwen." He replied before folding his hands behind head. "And I wouldn't want to be that irresponsible."

"Aww."

_Outskirts of space_

"Sir, the drones have been defeated and the signal has been lost." A minion of Vilgax reported to his master healing in the tube, "The Omnitrix still remains on earth."

"Failure, unbelievable, the puny earth being that is keeping the Omnitrix will soon hang on my wall," Vilgax sneered behind the face breather while he was healing his broken body, "As a trophy."

_Somewhere else_

"Interesting." A hollow voice drawled watching the footage on his flat screen television in his meeting room. The figure was a male in a black and Red business suit and a tie that had the symbol of a red cloud posted on the bottom of the tie. He had red long hair and a pale skin and his purple eyes watched the replay of the fight over and over again.

"So, what are we going to do…? Nagato." A neutral voice asked as she entered the room to step beside her boss in a similar suit he wore. She had blue long hair with a red rose on her head and golden yellow eyes with a black pupil in the middle.

She was in a word, beautiful.

"Summon the others Konan," Nagato said keeping his eyes on the image of the blonde boy on the screen, "I think we have found what we are looking for."

Konan glanced at Nagato at the corner of her eye before turning around heeding her bosses command and once she left Nagato still watched the footage of the robot fight in the campground, "Minato Namikaze, I _will _get what I want and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Ooh it seems like Naruto has caught the eyes of very powerful people and it seems that one of those people knows who his father is. What's he going to do? Find out in the later chapters.

Anyone else notice the parallels between the lives Naruto Uzumaki and Peter Parker? If that isn't a possible foreshadowing of a crossover I do not know what is but right now, I think I'll have to focus on this and try to make this story as successful as my other story in this category.

Any questions will be answered in the following chapter and flamers will be ignored and I love long reviews.

Naruto's Omnitrix is similar in design to Ben's Omnitrix in Ben 10: Omniverse and yes, Gwen's appearance is from that series as well as I sort of find her freckled face somewhat cute.

The differences between the two Omnitrixes however is the colour and I will be adding something's in this series that wasn't added in cannon an example being the Akatsuki (Did you think that I would just ignore them?)

Again, I love long reviews and flamers _will _be ignored and reported.

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Ben 10 or any other crossover you might see in this story.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Alternate: Washington B. C

* * *

No one knew what caused the fire, all that happened is that when left unchecked, it created a catastrophe, and that was understanding considering the inner section of the house was filled with flammable objects.

Two civilians, a mother and a child, were trapped within the dancing flames that surrounded the room they were in. They saw a pathway and moved to the nearest exit but a dropping roof stopped blocked their one way out of this mess but before it fell on the two, it was caught by a magma based life form.

"Whoa." The child gasped in awe at the smirking face of said magma based life form he saw in front of him and his mother. "Who are you?"

"Name's **Inferno,**" Inferno introduced himself before tossing away the celling parts away from the two of them, "I'm here to help."

As he said that, the flames intensified making the Pyronite flinch before spreading his arms wide and concentrated. Moments later, most of the flames were suctioned into him revealing the exit door to the mother and child who rushed to the door. They rushed to the hallway leading to the stairway down and out of the house but as they reached the stairs, they froze at the fire surrounding it.

"Drat." Inferno cursed before spotting a window behind him. "Come on!" he ordered and the two followed him to the window and looked at it before glancing back at him in confusion, "Trust me."

Outside the house however, the gathered crowd spotted a vortex of fire bursting out of the house through the window before it landed on the ground and as the flames of the vortex disappeared, the crowd saw the three that got out safely though they were indeed confused in what to feel about the fire like monster that was behind the mother and child.

"I'm going to leave the small fire to the fire fighters," Inferno said hearing the sound of police sirens in the distance, "I have a feeling that the fire was just a diversion."

With that, Inferno rocketed out of the area as he surrounded himself with fire heading to where he assumed the bad guys were.

"Hello?" Inferno answered the receiver in his ear – he's not technically a tech genius, but he can get his hand on that equipment thanks to a friend he knows that works with a tech industry.

'_Naruto? Where are you?'_

"Gwen?" Inferno called out into the receiver, "I'm heading towards the sirens why? Where are you and Grandpa Max?"

'_We're trailing behind the real bad guys.' _Gwen answered into her phone.

"I'm above you right now." Inferno looked below him spotting the RV, moving then looking at the front of the RV spotting the robbers, "I'm pulling up above the robbers now!"

Meanwhile, as the two jewellery robbers were rushing on the drive way, one noticed something on the side mirror, "Why the hell is there an RV on our tail?" the robber demanded to the driver beside him who looked at his rear view mirror and saw that he was right.

"It seems that some idiots are trying to play hero," the driver smirked, "Why don't you show them why that idea always end up with tragic deaths?"

The other robber smirked before bringing out his pistol and aiming at the RV's tire, shooting at repeatedly. Max tried to avoid the bullets but they eventually hit the tire, bursting it thus forcing the RV to drive out of control and into the wall in front of them… at least that was what would have happened were it not for Inferno landing in front of the runaway vehicle and stopping the RV.

"Are you guys alright?" Inferno asked Gwen and his Grandfather who nodded, "Good." With that, he rocketed once more after the robbers by using his feet as the rocket blasters hoping that the robbers didn't do something smart by hiding out and unmasking themselves to blend in with the civilians.

Luckily he was wrong, because the robbers were stupid enough to continue rushing out in the same car that they were in before and thinking about the lives he nearly lost angered Inferno, "Never ever mess with my friends and family." He said before landing a few feet behind the car and carefully melting the lane that the robbers were on.

"Hey what's happening?" the driver demanded trying and failing to control the staring wheel. The other looked outside to check it if it was a busted tire but his eyes widened at what he saw and alerted the driver.

"There's something up with the road man," he said, "The cement's been liquefied!"

"What how did that happen?"

"Yes I would love to tell you how I superheated the cement to melt it and prevent you from running but what will be the point in that?" They looked in front of them to see the form of Inferno standing in front of the trapped vehicle. "I would love to hand you over to the authorities myself but they're already here." He pointed to where he heard the sirens causing both robbers to look back in fear to see nothing but hear the same sirens. As they turned back however, they saw that the Pyronite was gone and they knew with their tires down and door trapped – they tried to get out but were not able to open it – they knew that they were trapped.

"What the hell man, this was fool proof!" The driver demanded slamming the steering wheel in his rage.

"Yeah! If it weren't for that fire guy, then we would have got away with all the money!"

"I think I can help you with that."

Not a second later, both robbers were knocked out by a mysterious man in a long sleeve, black hooded jacket who smirked at the bodies that dropped in front of him. He looked up and saw the police surrounding the car.

"Alright, come out with your hands up!"

"He-he, try again losers." The hooded man taunted before grabbing both robbers and disappearing with them leaving a blue smoke behind, confusing the cop's that arrived.

_Random appartement block_

The appartement landlord crunched his nose in disgust at the scent that he perceived immediately as he entered the appartement block of Animo, one of his clients.

His payment was due and the doctor was skipping, it was something he was displeased about, "Hello…" he was distracted by the empty cage that he spotted wondering what it was doing here. In his focus, he didn't notice the shadow creeping up behind him.

"How did you get in?"

The manager was startled by the sudden demand before spinning and noticing that it was only Animo and it was then he remembered his reason for being here in the first place but he decided to answer the question with a frown, "Passkey," He straightened himself up and fixed his tie while looking at Animo, "Your rent is due and as your manager, I demand payment. I've waited 6 months, and I've had enough stalling."

"All my funds go into my research, now get out! You're disturbing me." Animo ordered pointing to his door before turning back to his work.

"Oh you were way disturbed long before I got here." The Landlord muttered to himself before clearing his throat catching Animo's attention, "Animo, you and your furry little friend's better pony up the greens or you're all out on the streets."

Animo looked at the extended hand before smirking, "Pony up, what an interesting choice of words." He went to pick up a frog from its cage, "You must be an animal lover, then I know that you're going to _love _this." After placing the frog in the floor in front of the landlord he went to pick up some items from the table behind him, an item that confused the landlord.

"What's that? You a member of the moose lodge or something?" He chuckled at his own joke before listening to his client's reply.

"This is my transmodulator," He placed the helmet on his head and pointed to the panel on his chest, "Creating and accelerating mutations to a genetic level is only phase one of its wonderful uses." He turned the dial on his chest, "Observe…"

Aiming the horn at the frog, two red beams shot out of it and hit the frog and in a flash of red light, the frog grew 20 times its size having two extra set of eyes above his original eyes. The frog snatched the landlord with its tongue swallowing him whole and Animo couldn't resist the gibe that rolled off his tongue,

"Sorry I can't hear you, it sounds like you have a frog in your throat or is it… the other way around!?" he cackled before picking up a newspaper clipping, "So close to getting what I want, all I need is a few components before my project is complete."

His attention was grabbed by the advert that popped up and as he watched it, he slowly smirked before that smirk turned to an insane grin, "Ah just what the _doctor _ordered…"

_Mega Mart Super Store_

"You go ahead Grandpa Max," Naruto said to his grandfather waving him as he went to a different aisle, "I need to pick up some things for my laptop."

"You sure kiddo?"

"Yup." Naruto nodded, "I'll meet you at the checkout counter!" he ignored Gwen's look that told of betrayal and rushed to the food aisle and salivated, "Oh good food, how I have missed thee."

Grabbing a trolley he went to pick all that he could carry and pay for while thinking about what he had discovered about his watch so far.

It's a device that lets him transform into different aliens that are probably located somewhere in the universe.

He can use it for a good 20 minutes before it shuts off automatically and recharge, that gives him enough time to probably do what he needs to do.

He has 10 different aliens each with their own abilities and so far, he had only accessed two out of the 10. Being in a constantly moving RV doesn't give him enough time to train with all his aliens and get a grip on their ability.

On the job experience while important, was dangerous for the kind of occupation Naruto himself was in, because there could be some aliens with uncontrollable abilities and he could end up hurting someone he didn't want to hurt.

He would ask his grandpa for help but –

_Crash!_

Naruto shielded himself from the debris of the explosion beside him and turned to see a giant frog with four arms and a man sitting on it.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." He commented dryly but it seems that the green skinned man didn't hear him.

Animo's frog hopped to the electronics section before he jumped down from it and walked to the area he saw what he wanted, but an annoyed voice cried out behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't be a hero kid," Animo walked to his frog ignoring Naruto, "Just run along and play."

"Okay 1, I'm 13." Naruto said before pressing the dial on his Omnitrix, "And two _*flash* _I'd rather play 'Return the stolen items to the counter and everyone goes home happy'. Do you know that game?"

"Yes I do and I don't like it." Animo sneered before turning around and raising an eyebrow at what stood before him, "What are _you _supposed to be?"

"Hmm, this is the first time I've used this alien and I can't think of any names apart for something like Four Arms." The now named Four Arms inspected himself and flexed his muscles, "I'm guessing that I'm really strong from all the muscles and unfortunately, they could be a disadvantage as well."

Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately 12 feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. On his person, he wears a black tank top like shirt with one large white stripe in the middle, and black pants. He has a belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located and also, a pair of fingerless gloves with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves.

"Interesting thought." Animo sneered before he ordered his frog, "Get him!"

The frog gave a huge croak before leaping to Four Arms who caught the frog with his enhanced strength and threw it out of the store with a big grunt watching as it landed on its back.

"Useless." Animo sneered before he rushed to the pet session of the store pushing passed the store police and as he arrived, he smirked. "Lovely."

He twisted the dial on his chest as he spotted two pets in particular, a hamster and a bird. They looked at him and in a flash of red light, they were transformed into a more larger, mutated and grotesque version of themselves.

Spreading his arms he cackled madly, "Arise, arise to your full potential my pets…"

_With Gwen and Max_

Gwen was hiding behind a book case with her grandfather just as they heard the chaos not far from them, "What's going on?"

"A robbery, and not the usual kind." Max said before looking left and right, "Where is Naruto?"

"I don't know, I thought I saw –

_BOOM_

"Behold the genius of Doctor Aloysius James Animo!" Animo announced to the assembled crowd looking at him in awe, "Nothing can stop me from getting what I deserve. Mark my words, today I'll make history, or should it be _pre-_history."

"Where's Naruto?" Gwen asked stumbling back in fear at her inability to defend herself from the insane man hoping that she wouldn't be noticed.

"Right here," Four Arms landed with a crouch in front of Gwen defending her from the attacks, "I was a bit pre-occupied with a giant four-eyed mutant frog."

"What does this one do?"

"Super strong but really slow." Four Arms answered Gwen before he looked at Animo who observed him.

"Thank you for that slight information." Animo then sneered before ordering his hamster minion, "Get him!"

"Did I just say that out loud?" Four Arms deadpanned at Gwen who nodded at him before he was tackled by the giant hamster.

"Does anyone else dare to challenge me?" Animo sneered at the assembled group specifically looking at Gwen and Max though they didn't know why.

Reviving no response he left, after hopping on his giant mutated bird leaving, Naruto to deal with his hamster while his frog followed him, hopping along the way.

_With Four Arms_

"No, no, bad hamster! Stay!" Four Arms grappled the giant mutated hamster as it tried to struggle from his grip before his other two arms grabbed its tail, "I said STAY!"

_CRASH_

"There." He grinned at the knocked out hamster on its back, twitching from the violent attack.

"Naruto!"

Four Arms noticed Gwen and Max running towards him, "I finally dealt with the hamster, hope you saw how awesome I was."

"I'm sure you were great son but we need to stop Animo from whatever it is he's doing." Max said.

"As much as I love to grandpa, I can't." Four Arms replied and as he said that, the dial on his waist started to beep red before he turned back to Naruto in a flash of red, "The Omnitrix timed out."

"Why should that stop you?" Gwen placed her hand on her lips giving Naruto an eye, "I know you're smarter than you look."

"Fine, fine." Naruto relented with a wave of both his hands surrendering to Gwen who had a smirk of triumph before he tapped his chin with his finger, "Though, he did say that he was going to make _pre-_history from what I heard and I can only think of one place that he would go to achieve that dream…"

…

"…The natural history museum." Naruto announced as the RV parked along the side of the building.

Really, it was not that difficult when you actually think about it as it's the first place that would be broken into by the insane doctor and according to Gwen's research, the doctor was the way he is because of his rejection from some award, it was something Naruto could understand but he knew that letting that hate foster in your heart isn't a good thing and if he was as insane as Animo was, his first target would be his school yard rival Uchiha Sasuke.

Walking up the stairs, Naruto picked up a giant feather and inspected it with a curious eye, "Something tells me that were on the right on track." He said with his grandpa nodding in agreement.

"Awesome observation Naruto." Gwen complemented with a slight blush on her face, "Didn't know you got smarter."

"Thanks," Naruto replied with a smile before walking inside, "But I'm still not as smart as you are."

Had he looked back he would have seen Gwen's face turn red, and heard her stuttering and coughing before she got it controlled and started walking with her grandfather shaking his head with a small smile marred on his face.

Kids these days.

_Inside the museum_

They were inside the reptile exhibit when Naruto picked up a case that had the label 'Mega Mart Electronics' on it. Looking up, he saw the back of Animo who was screwing in a nail to his device and when Animo was done, he looked up and sneered.

"You're very persistent, I _hate _persistent." He fully turned to the group and smirked at the reactions he got from them but then the girl spoke.

"We all know about you and your experiments Dr Animo, it's over!"

"Oh but its only just begun," Animo chuckled at Gwen's declaration before placing his arms on his hips, "Now that I have the components I needed, I can finally push my work into phase two, Reanimation of dormant cells."

"Messing with Nature Animo? Even I'm not that dumb." Naruto taunted tensing his shoulders as he prepared for the inevitable battle.

"Who said anything about dumb?" He grinned smugly before twisting the dial on the panel that was hanging on his chest and aimed the horns of his helmet at the stuffed mammoth beside the three 'heroes'.

Said heroes gasped in shock at seeing the results of the beam as it hit the mammoth with its full force and stepped back in fear when it blew its nose at them while taking creeping steps towards them.

Animo was glad of the telepathic link created whenever he hit an animal with his transmodulator but right now he had other matters to attend to. "Behold the genius that is Dr Animo!" Animo rushed out of the room after his parting words leaving them to deal with his loyal creation.

"Now would be a good time to go alien…"

"No duh." Naruto retorted before pressing the dial on his watch, "You guys go after Animo, I'll take care of jumbo." Naruto then selected an alien on his watch and slammed the faceplate.

After the green light died down, standing in Naruto's place was a cat-like humanoid alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head, and chest are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs. He also has black Wolverine mask-like fins around his green eyes. He has a triangle shaped nose, and a thunderbolt-like design down his chest.

"Not what I was going for but who's complaining?" Naruto inspected himself and was impressed with the way he looked before looking at the mammoth with a frown on his face, "You're going down ugly!" he cried before running at super speed to the mammoth leaving a blue and black trail at where he was before, "Cool." Naruto looked at himself before increasing his speed and started to run around the mammoth creating a black vortex trapping it from moving.

Gwen and Max took this as a chance to exit the museum and rushed out to where Animo went only to gasp in fear at the sight of his big bird that he left behind to guard the passage way.

Picking up a nearby spear, Gwen spun it over her head before smacking it on the face of the mutated bird that got angry at the strike before it retreated causing Gwen to grin smugly, "Naruto's not the only one that has some skills."

Max just looked on with his eyes wide before following his excited granddaughter as she turned into a corner, a corner that revealed the figure of Animo reanimating a dead T-Rex much to the shock of the Tennyson's.

"I so wish that Naruto was here right now."

_With Naruto_

"Okay, I'm calling this one **Impulse.**" Naruto/Impulse said as he came out of the wall he was crashed too, "But I need to work on the breaks with him." With a dash of Super Speed, Impulse dashed towards the charging mammoth before grabbing the trunk of said creature. He firmly planted his feet on the ground and smirked, "How 'bout we go for a spin?"

With that Naruto used his super speed and created a blue/black tornado while grabbing the mammoth that was also spinning along with him, then not a second later, Naruto let go after getting enough momentum watching as he sent the mammoth into the sky as it crashed through the roof, "Going, going…. Gone!"

Unfortunately, his celebration will have to be placed on hold as he heard Gwen's panicked scream all the way from where he was.

"Gwen!" and not a second later, he dashed, with his super speed hoping to save Gwen from the clutches of Dr Animo.

_Meanwhile_

"Rise and shine Mr Johnson." A voice called and brown eyes snapped open and cringed at the flash of light that shone in front of his face.

"Where –

"You are currently in capable hands Mr Johnson, do not worry about us doing anything unpleasant to you." Said man looked to his left and saw a man in a lab coat and a doctors mask looking back at him.

"What is this place?" Johnson demanded, "Where's my partner?" the last thing he remembered was hearing a voice speak up behind him before he was knocked out moments later after this fire monster stopped his getaway.

"Your partner is fine Mr Johnson and as for this place," the strapped man on the tilted bench looked around noticing all the attention in this room was now on him, "Welcome Mr Johnson, welcome to Dawn Corp."

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Done and done, and in record time too! Hope you all liked chapter two of this new story.

Something for you to take note in to avoid confusion later on. Naruto will not get Ben's original 10 aliens as you have already read as I somewhat don't see the point of that. I want to show how Naruto would deal with things Ben did using a different alien than seed teen in the early series and the first change was in the Mega Mart where he used Four Arms to deal with the mutant creatures there.

The second was the museum.

Also, some of the appearances of the original aliens would change because of the different set of clothes and probably age difference between Naruto and Ben.

Also, I have decided to add some elements of Spiderman into this series, hope you don't mind the change.

I really like this chapter and hope that you all like it as well and well give me long reviews; also flamers will be ignored and/or reported.

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **While some of you would have noticed the reference I got the alien names from thus recognising said alien, most don't, which is why I'm going to put down their cannon counterparts to have a clearer view.

So far we have these:

Heat Blast = Inferno

Fast Track = Impulse

More will be out later and in my opinion those names would have made more sense. I hope you all like this chapter and some of the originality in it because honestly, thinking up the scenes was a bitch and it was an even bigger bitch to put them in words.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Ben 10 or any other publically owned franchise you might see here.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Alternate: Hunted

* * *

"Naruto, I want you to behave when you're around your aunt and uncle okay?" Minato crouched down to his 5 year old son before reaching into his briefcase and bringing out some kind of gun and pressed the mouth at Naruto's exposed shoulder, "Bear with me a minute."

_Click_

Naruto winced a bit and rubbed the area of his arm that was stung looking at his father in confusion, "Daddy, what was that? It hurt."

"Something that will help you later son." Minato said before putting his 'gun' in the briefcase. He gave Naruto a big hug one last time and said, "Remember, be strong for both your mother and I and always know that we're proud of you." Hearing the call of his wife, he gave Naruto a kiss on his head before rushing to the door ignoring the stormy night that he rushed into the car door and opened it.

Young Naruto meanwhile watched while he rubbed the arm that was still stinging wondering where his parents going and why they left him behind with Uncle Carl and Aunt Sandra. He didn't notice the presence of two people behind him until their palms were placed on each his shoulders and looking up, he saw the smiling face of his uncle and aunty and at that moment he couldn't help himself, he threw himself on them and wept.

…

Naruto snapped up from his bed on the lower bunk and looked out of the window to see that it was still night. He was breathing rapidly and sweating from the dream he had and in his panic, he didn't notice the toilet door open or hear the footsteps that followed.

"Are you alright?"

Looking to his left, he turned to meet the concerned glance of his best friend Gwen as she was in her pyjamas and if he was honest with himself, he could say that even in those, she still looked pretty, but now wasn't the time to be talking about that and remembered that he heard her ask a question, "Yeah, it's just a bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?" Gwen sat down on his bed placing an arm on his back worried about him and not in the least bit excited with the close proximity.

"I'd rather not," Naruto answered, "It's quite personal."

"Then I won't press you on the issue." Gwen got up before climbing up to bed, "Now come on, let's get some sleep, we really need it after what happened today."

"Why are you sleeping on my bed?"

"Do you really want to argue with me right now?" Gwen raised an eyebrow looking at the blonde who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"No I'd rather not." Naruto said before making more room for both of them to sleep in comfortably, "But you're right, let's get some sleep."

Both laid down with Naruto on his back while Gwen threw herself over him getting comfortable. Naruto started to dose of and pulled Gwen closer to him not in the least bit minding if her 12 year old boobs were pressing against him or that her left leg was tangled with his.

"Gwen?"

"Hmm…"

"Thank you."

_Meanwhile_

_BOOM_

"Oh yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" A male grinned smugly looking at the pile of metal in front of him feeling better than he had felt in his entire life. Attached on his back was a rectangular panel that was thick and had copper coated cables out of the top connecting to the silver gauntlets on the man's arms.

"_Very impressive Mr Johnson," _Johnson looked at the speaker in the corner of the large training room while the floor opened below the mess pulling it inside before bringing another three sets of giant robots for him to fight, _"But now is not the time to get cocky."_

"I know, I know." Johnson said before tensing his shoulders. The circuit drawings on the gauntlet glowed green showing its activation before the man dashed forward to the robots and gave a mighty leap towards one ready to destroy the metal monstrosity only to be easily slapped away like a pesky fly.

Johnson got out of the hole he created when he crashed into the wall and shook his head, "Where's Sam? Shouldn't he be here with me?"

"_Mr Samson couldn't make it due to unfortunate circumstances," _The speaker responded, _"Right now, we're helping him in every way we can but you need to be patient, it will take time before you both are placed on active duty."_

Johnson's eyes narrowed slightly at this before he heard quakes drawing his attention to the tree robots he was supposed to face right now before looking back at the speaker, "Better hope, that he's okay or there will be some reckoning."

That was all he said before he got back to the fight, not knowing that he was just some pawn to be used in their plans; that of course, was what all their test subjects were.

_Sometime later_

After that fiasco with Animo, the team continued their traveling in the RV. His fight with Animo had only boosted Naruto's insistence on training his ability especially with his new alien, Impulse. He really needed to control the speed on that one.

Right now, Naruto, as Impulse, was using his speed to run around on the water, an ability he liked so far but that wasn't the only thing he did like, he also liked the freedom that he got while using this alien, but unfortunately…

_CRASH_

Breaking wasn't one of the things he was used too. "Ugh, I really need to learn how to break with this guy." He said to himself as he crashed head first into the tree in front of him.

"That's enough Naruto," Max said before clicking the timer on his stop watch just as Naruto turned back into human, "Take a break for a while, you don't need to rush things."

"I know grandpa," Naruto said as Gwen helped him up from his wreckage before bot sat down next to each other, "But I need to be able to control Impulse's speed before I can do anything about my other aliens."

"Why not try using him over and over again until you can figure out how to use his abilities?" Gwen suggested.

"Well now wouldn't be the time for that," Max walked towards the door of his RV that was parked on the grass, "We need to visit Aunt Vera in her retirement home, she's expecting us."

"Aw man…"

_Two days later_

The visit to Aunt Vera wasn't as boring as he thought he would be because Naruto was still able to get some excitement.

It started out with the normal hugs and cheek pinching one minute and the next, they were switched with some slime aliens that could shape shift and take the form of any life form on the planet they wanted.

That just proved how difficult the fight against them was especially when he had to fight against a clone of his grandfather.

Luckily, he and Gwen were able to find out the weakness of the aliens and used it to drive them out of the planet but unknown to the two however, some managed to stay behind.

Speaking of Gwen, his bond with her was on its way to full recovery, thanks to the effort on her part. He appreciated the way she helped him with that small issue he had the night they dealt with Animo and promised her that he would tell her the full story of what happened as he was sure that all she got was the death of his parents, and not the full story.

Even till now, it still affected him and most times he wondered what his father injected into his system because so far, nothing's happened that's too out of place, maybe he did feel energized sometimes, more than usual, but he summed it up to adrenaline.

Naruto, much to his excitement, got to use his aliens, Spectre, and Savage, both with unique, useful and straight forward abilities of their own with Spectre being a ghost and Savage being something of an alien K-9.

Though he did use those aliens during the actual adventure, of screen however, he was still practicing with Impulse and he found out something about said alien, something amazing.

He was able to mimic the moves from Flash in DC comics, moves like vibrating his molecules to pass through solid objects without any after effects, and creating tornadoes with his arms by rapidly spinning it, to be honest, DC comics was where he got the name Impulse from as he was somewhat of a fan of that franchise.

Now, however, they were in the middle of nowhere with Max and Gwen setting a training ring with targets while Naruto was selecting the alien he wanted to use right now.

_Flash_

Now standing in Naruto's place was a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals and he sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. His clothing is all black with one large white stripe down the middle up to his belt, and wears black pants and on his waist, he wears a black belt with white stripes on which he wears the Omnitrix symbol.

"Call me… **Diamante.**" The now introduced Diamante flexed as he said that much to the amusement of Gwen and Max.

"Didn't know you like Spanish." Gwen chuckled, "So what does this one do apart from having a skin made out of diamond?"

"I'm guessing heat resistance, the ability to reflect any light based attacks or light in general but that's all I can think about from the top of my head." Diamante hummed tapping his chin before looking at his hand in thought, "I wonder…"

He aimed his arm and morphed it into some sort of torrent and fired diamond projectiles at a random direction and smirked.

"…Sweet."

"Looks like you can shoot projectiles champ," Max observed before holding his chin in thought, "Try morphing your hands into any sharp weapons you can think off."

"Okay." Naruto did as he was asked and was pleased to see that it worked. He then made it take different shapes including a diamond shaped shield, "Now, let's try some target practice."

"You do that," Gwen said before walking back to the RV, "While I get some sun screen applied to my skin."

While Naruto would have loved to help Gwen apply the sunscreen – he was a guy and she was a really hot girl that wasn't related to him in any way – he had other things to focus on, so he aimed his arms at the targets brought up by his grandfather and fired at different projectiles hitting them easily thanking his target experience with Inferno.

"He's gotten really good with some of his aliens." Gwen commented as she applied the sunscreen on her skin.

"Yes well, there's still room to improve." Max said as he leaned on his RV folding his arms.

"What do you mean Grandpa?" Diamante asked walking towards his grandfather with a smirk on his face, "I'm awesome at this, see?" He didn't even look and fired projectiles at the targets that were behind him and hit most of them. Unfortunately, his projectiles didn't hit all the targets and hit somewhere else, namely the engine of Max's RV.

"Yeah awesome." Gwen giggled at Naruto's disappointed expression before patting his arm, "Cheer up, you still have room to improve!" she repeated her grandfather's words that made Max smile and Naruto pout.

"Whatever."

_Later_

"Naruto, we need you to take that thing on your wrist more seriously," Max was driving the RV as he spoke, "With great power comes great responsibility."

"I know grandpa Max, that's why I train with my new alien forms," Naruto explained, "Impulse, Inferno, Diamante, Bio Tech, Neuron, Gemini… among those I listed, I know I have most of Inferno, Impulse and Bio Tech's ability down. Diamante needs work and Neuron is just really smart and as for Gemini, he's the one with the major issue."

"Why? And which one of your alien's Gemini?"

"Gemini is more human than any of my other aliens, he's about as tall as the RV and has red skin with spikes pointing out of his elbows," Naruto explained the appearance of his alien, "He has sharp narrow eyes and elf-like ears and he's completely bald. His strength, from what I was able to get, is twice the strength of Four Arms and he can fly faster than a bullet train he also can shoot lasers out of his eyes and fire bolts out of his arms."

"This alien sounds legit," Gwen commented before she was confused, "What's the problem you have with him?"

Naruto pouted before muttering to himself, "I can't control any of his abilities."

Gwen giggled before she teased, "Aww, is poor little Naruto upset that he can't get one of his aliens to work?" she pinched his face much to his annoyance which was why he slapped her hand away and huffed in anger. "I don't get why you're so upset," Gwen said sitting back down, "At least you know most of what he does, oh and I didn't hear you mention your progress on Four Arms, Savage, Spectre, and Jaws."

"Because those four don't actually have any special skills to actually train with." Naruto grumbled before he felt the RV shake along with Gwen, "Is everything okay Grandpa?"

"Looks like the engine's shot." Max stopped the vehicle. He got up and walked out of the RV to open the bonnet and when he saw what caused the engine to malfunction he looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow while holding a shard of Diamante's diamonds showing that _he _was the reason for this mess.

Naruto just chuckled nervously while he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment before glancing to Gwen who had an annoyed look on her face.

At least this day couldn't get any worse.

_Meanwhile_

"This is where the Omnitrix was last activated." A figure arrived the target course set by Max led here by his radar. The figure had a grey armor, a black helmet with a small, green triangle on it, and carries a large rifle. On his right hand was a green hover board with circuit boards drawn on it and on his left, a radar, one that was used to track the Omnitrix.

A few feet behind him stood two figures over the hill; A robotic crab that has goldish brown-colored armor, a sideways mouth, four scythe-like legs and a large, powerful pincer for a left hand in general, he looks more like a fiddler crab than anything else; and by his side stood a figure that has purple pads covering his central joints, an alien like belt, and four central lines to provide outlines for his face, which are his eyes and mouth and his feet are hooved.

"* !~#"

"You can say that again." The crab like robot muttered watching his _partner _fly away from the hill using his get pack. He looked around in disgust, "A rock pile like this is better off space dust."

Meanwhile, as he walking along the jungle gym, the figure in the grey armour looked left and right, disgusted by the craftsmanship shown here as it was somewhat primitive to him but then he noticed something, a greenish crystal shard pierced through an empty can of soda.

He moved to pick it up but then it was grabbed by someone else, someone he greatly despised working and even though you couldn't see it through his mask, he was annoyed, which was why he ripped the grapple rope coming from his _partners _shoulder forcefully retrieving the can before it reached him but unfortunately that was an indication to start a fight.

"*&££$%"!"

"Whoa, big talk from a gear head." The crab taunted the alien in a purple suit while standing behind the one in a grey armour.

"Get in my way again, and I'll teach you how to say dismantled." The grey armoured figure threatened and was satisfied as the other alien retreated but not before giving parting words.

"Hn." He placed his gun back in its pouch before walking away from the gym ignoring as the crab behind him dove into the earth and drilled away as well. As he was over the hill a few feet away from the jungle gym, his leg caught a rope and pulled it accidentally activating some targets behind him. He just pulled out his gun and shot a plasma blast at the gym destroying it in a huge explosion without even looking back and flinching before leaving the area in his hover board.

_With the Tennyson's_

"From what I was able to get from my laptop, we're in Slatterville, it was –

"Incorporated in 1857 after the discovery of silver yes I know that." Gwen interrupted the blonde still annoyed with the consequences that lead to their being stranded here in the first place, "It also went downhill in the late 50's when the mines ran out."

"Aww come on Gwen, it was just an accident." Naruto whined starting to get a bit ticked out by the sudden attitude he was given, and their relationship was really starting to rebuild itself too!

"An accident _you _caused." Gwen frowned, "I still can't believe that you got so careless."

"It's okay Gwen it's just a simple mistake I can fix." Max said bringing out the fuel line that now had a hole cut through it, "Why don't you two do some exploring a bit and meet me back here later?"

"Sure Grandpa! Hey Gwen, you wanna – "Naruto turned around only to be disappointed with the disappearance of his friend. He slumped his shoulders and sighed, "I'll see you later grandpa, and again, I'm really sorry for getting us into this issue."

Max watched as his Grandson dragged his feet away from the RV before shaking his head, "I'm really getting too old for this." He said before getting back to fixing his RV.

_With Gwen_

Lamenting how stupid her friend was lead her into some sort of warehouse. As she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the spectral figure that was creeping up behind her in the darkness but when she felt a chill passing through her, she shivered, before noticing some shady stuff taking some sort of form in front of her and to be honest, it frightened her a bit.

"What's the matter little girl," She heard the whisper in her ear, "You look like you've seen a Ghost!"

Gwen screamed in fear at the figure that just appeared in front of her before noticing the familiar dial in one of its lines and frowning. She placed her hands on her hips and scowled at the laughing figure, "I thought you were more mature than this Naruto."

Suddenly the ground was shaking and Naruto or Spectre, saw something digging its way towards Gwen from underground. Thinking fast, he grabbed her shoulders and hovered her out of the way and watched as the crab like alien revealed itself as it rose from underneath the ground.

"Hand over the Omnitrix and I promise that you won't suffer." Kraab threatened pointing his claw towards Spectre who looked confused as to what he meant before his eye widened in realization.

'_So that's what it's called.' _Naruto mentally thought before he responded, "Dream on, claw boy."

"You have no idea, who you're dealing with." Kraab threatened, pointing his claw to Spectre.

"I was about to say the same thing." Spectre said, "But then I settled for this, now you see me," He turned invisible, "And now you don't."

Kraab ignored the frightened Gwen and searched for the ghost like alien with his thermal vision, something that Naruto should have anticipated given his thinking capacity but his concern over Gwen's safety blinded his ability to see beforehand that even someone like Spectre can't turn invisible to all opponents, which was why he was disappointed in himself as he was sprayed with some sort of liquidizing agent that solidified his skin from the tightness he was feeling.

"I can still fight you." Spectre said before he dodged an attack from Kraab. "You have to do better than that."

_CRASH_

"I should have kept my big mouth shut." Naruto groaned appreciating the help given to him by Gwen, "Who is this guy?"

"Your worst nightmare." Kraab said but then the celling crashed above him and another figure dropped over the robot alien crushing him from the hard weight.

"Aww man, not another one."

In front of them crouching on one knee was a man wearing a dark blue, hooded, muscle shirt under a sleeveless army issued jacket. He had cameo pants and wore a pair of black boots on his feet and on his arms, a pair of black fingerless rubber gloves. He had a mane of brown hair on his head and wore a pair of lab goggles over his black eyes and on his face, was a sneer as he stared down at the two in front of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we meet again." As he said that, his body cackled with blue lightening around him, "And this time, _you'll_ be the one going down!"

* * *

To Be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note: **It looks like Naruto's in a bit of trouble right now with an enemy he has no idea of and another one that just appeared with knowledge of his identity, something he was sure he kept under wraps. Just who _is _this guy?

On a side note, I hope you like this chapter and while I would love to have finished the entire episode in one chapter, I'm afraid that I can't due to other priorities right now but you will get the next chapter at a later date. I promise you that.

These are the list of Naruto's aliens so far and their cannon counterparts:

Bio Tech = Upgrade.

Neuron = Grey Matter.

Four Arms = himself.

Inferno = Heat Blast.

Diamante = Diamond Head.

Impulse = Fast Track (And yes for those who are wondering, he will replace XLR8 in Naruto's Original 10 aliens, and he's definitely faster than XLR8)

Savage = Wildmutt.

Spectre = Ghost Freak.

Jaws = Rip Jaws.

Gemini will replace stink fly. He is a custom made alien that's more human than most of Naruto's other aliens as described. He's abilities are similar to those of Starfire in Teen Titans because that's who I based them off but he has more than just those listed, Naruto doesn't know. And from what I just said, I'm sure that most of you will now know why Naruto can't properly control Gemini's abilities.

I hope you liked the small scene I added in the beginning as it will play a bigger role later in the story and I'm sorry, I just didn't feel like writing the episode 'Permanent Retirement'. And while I want Naruto and Gwen to hook up immediately, there are things that need to happen before that can be done.

Flamers will be ignored and I love long reviews.

Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Ben 10 or any other publicly or privately owned franchise you all might see here.

**BETA: **I also added one extra scene at the ending that should have been added some time ago.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Alternate: Hunted II

* * *

"Who are you?" Spectre demanded pushing Gwen behind him.

The man smirked, "Of course you wouldn't remember me," he stood up straight, "We were only measly robbers robbing a jewellery store until you came along."

"Jewellery store?"

_SMACK_

"Sorry sparkles but he's my prey." Kraab said as he got up smacking the man above him. He turned to Naruto, "That was the only lucky break you –

_ZAAP_

"Sorry Robo-crap, I saw him first." The man sneered as he zapped Kraab away from him. "Now where were – "he turned to find nothing where Naruto was and screamed in rage, "Damn it!"

"Thanks to you, we lost him!" Kraab snapped at the man who just scoffed and ignored him.

"Whatever."

_With Naruto and Gwen_

'_I think we lost them.'_ Gwen heard at the back of her mind as she was floating as fast as she could away from the warehouse.

"Good." Gwen muttered, "I didn't know you could possess someone as Spectre."

'_Wasn't it obvious? I mean he's a ghost…'_

"Yeah whatever," Gwen snapped, "Don't forget I'm still upset with you doofus."

'_*sigh*' _Spectre couldn't help but feel that Gwen was being too childish about the situation from earlier, even after he saved her from being attacked when those two bad guys were fighting each other, _'How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?'_

"Humph." Gwen crossed her arms over her chest before spotting the RV and Max along with it, "There's the RV!" as she said that, she flew towards the RV and landed in front of it and in good time too, because the Omnitrix just timed out and Spectre turned to Naruto.

"Grandpa we need to leave now!"

"What happened?"

"A crustacean-like alien drilled out of the earth and attacked me." Naruto explained while pushing his grandfather into the RV as his Omnitrix was still glowing red, "It said it wanted the Omnitrix; By the way, the watch is called an Omnitrix."

That made Max pause _'Uh-oh,' _"Then what are we waiting for, Gwen get in!" Max said with a hurried expression before sitting on the driver's seat, "Is everyone in? Good."

He started the RV and hit the throttle as hard as he could driving out of the town safely with no trouble yet, thank goodness.

"No sign of crab-guy yet." Gwen said.

"Good," Naruto said looking at his powered down Omnitrix that was glowing red where green used to remain, "I don't think I can punch his joints with just my fists." He then remembered, "Besides, there's someone else we should worry about."

"You mean that other guy with lightning powers?" Gwen asked and Naruto nodded, "He said you stopped him earlier when he was robbing a Jewellery store."

"But the guys I stopped were just –

_CRASH_

"Looks like we picked up a hitch hiker!" Gwen was scared, spotting the saw that cut through the roof of the RV and when she saw the face of their interloper, she screamed, "Who is that?"

"Beats me!" Naruto said with an equal amount of fright, "Grandpa!"

"On it!" Max replied before pressing the breaks of his car stopping it completely glad that it threw of Six-Six of his car. He started the engine once more once he saw Six-Six in front of him and ignored the 'Speed Bump' he drove over with a smirk. It's a shame that he heard all of his tire popping.

"Darn it." Max grunted getting up from the driver's wheel and out of the RV to check the extent of the damage and he held himself from cursing out loudly in front of his grandchildren.

Of all the people from his past, it had to be Six-Six, a vicious alien mercenary for hire, one that can perform certain kills if provoked, and as he saw the alien getting up, he gasped along with his grandchildren before spotting the abandoned mines,

"In there!"

Meanwhile a blue bolt of lightning traveling along the power poles before a figure shot out of the lines. It landed in front of Six-Six with a crouch and stood up glaring at said alien behind his goggles, "Remember me?"

_With Naruto and the Tennyson's_

They ran along the narrow hallways in the mime hoping to get some distance from the mercenary and then when they spotted a corner, they cut into it and leaned on the wall, each panting from the running.

"I think we lost him."

Well that would have been the right thing to say, until at least the wall beside them was blown and standing beside them with a hood over his head with his sparking blue skin and glowing blue eyes.

"Hello Kid's, see what you did to me?"

"I didn't do anything to you except send you to jail." Naruto frowned, "And now that I think of it you or your partner didn't have any powers."

"Well I do now," The hooded man said, "And you can call me _Electro._"

"I guess I'm not the only one reading comics." Naruto muttered before looking at the two others around him, "Well? What are we doing waiting here? Run!"

Electro smirked and watched as the three ran away from him before frowning thinking of what he had went through in order to get this powers, all the experimentation, all the pain and torture, the loss of his partner, and it was all because of that kid.

That just made him angrier! And when he's angry, ohohohoh, he was _angry!_

"Come out, come out where ever you are…" Electro chuckled before diving into the rails on the ground zapping his way to the Tennyson's that were standing in front of a cliff, trapped, with nowhere to go.

"Grandpa…" Naruto warned and Max spotted a car and pointed it out to his grandchildren who nodded and ran towards it.

"Naruto what are you doing!?" Gwen demanded once she got in the ride along with her grandfather, now wasn't the time for being brave.

"Go on, I'll hold them off!"

"With what?" Gwen asked before putting her arms as if in prayer, "Please climb on, now is _not _the time to be a hero, we need to be smart!"

"Lookie what we have here," Electro's voice echoed from all around the mining yard they were in as volts of lightning or electricity were sparking all around the rails in every corner, "Three little cornered pigs."

"And what are you supposed to be, the big bad wolf?" Naruto retorted looking all around him for where his enemy might before jumping back in fright at the appearance of electro from the rails.

"And guess what," Electro got in Naruto's face, "I'm gonna huff and puff and blow you all down!" He cackled madly while charging a lightening ball with both arms, "WITH LIGHTNING!"

Naruto spun around and gave the lever a roundhouse kick to it activating the mine car into moving ignoring the protesting Gwen and Max, "You'll have to go through me first!"

"Gladly!" Electro sneered before he aimed the ball to Naruto who stood his ground but as he was about to fire it, a red beam shot at Electro forcing him to deactivate the charge up ball shooting it somewhere else. "Who dare's!"

"?$%$$£(*£*" Six-Six replied as he zoomed over to them with his jetpack, landing in front of Electro's face and both started to argue, forgetting about the blond boy who used their distraction to run away from the two of them.

"Good thing bad guys are normally thick headed." Naruto mumbled as he crawled away from the two arguing villains before hiding himself in a corner. His head peaked out of said corner to the mine rails to see that his grandfather and best friend were safe, for now, if the absence of the mine cart was anything to go by.

At least he hoped that they were safe.

_Beep, click._

"Finally." Naruto muttered before selecting the alien he needed to beat these guys. Selecting what he wanted, he slammed the faceplate down with his palm and in a flash of green light, Impulse was standing in his place.

"Bio-Tech is made of living metal, so that'll be a bad idea against someone like electro." Impulse muttered, "And Diamante, as I figured, is made out of diamond: a _really_ poor conductor of electricity."

"It would seem that the earthlings on this planet aren't as foolish as I thought they were." A voice spoke coolly above Impulse and said feline alien snapped his neck up to see someone floating on a green hover board above him. The figure jumped down from the board and got into the face of Impulse, "It's a shame I'll have to remove the Omnitrix from you."

"I'd like to see you try." Impulse retorted before running around the armoured man creating a black blue vortex hoping on sucking the air out of him but unfortunately, it didn't.

"Pointless." The armoured Man said before stretching his arm holding one end of the hover board.

Impulse was so distracted with the running he didn't notice the obstacle blocking his path so he crashed into it falling on the ground with a large thud.

"Ouch."

"On second thought, I'll retract my earlier statement," The armoured man commented, "You are as foolish as you look."

"I admit I was distracted a bit but that does not give you the right to insult me." Impulse frowned.

"I was not insulting you, I was just stating facts." The armoured man replied, "The Omnitrix is not some toy for your amusement, it's the most powerful in the galaxy! The key, to an epic battle between Good, and evil."

"Considering the fact that I'm still here, and all those lectures, I'm guessing you're the good guy." Impulse observed, "Or you could be a bad guy stalling for time or monologing, something common in most bad guys."

"My mission is to retrieve the Omnitrix at all cost," The armoured man ignored Impulses original statement, "And since it's attached to you, I will bring you back for its removal."

Impulse smacked the finger pointed on him, "Oh no, I'm not going anywhere." He protested, "You're just like everyone else who wants their hands on this weapon as you've said."

"It is not your choice."

"It is now!"

Suddenly faster than the armoured man could track, Impulse gave him a spinning round house kick sending him crashing on the rock that was behind him but then before the armoured man could get up, a voice cackled from above them and looking up, they saw that it was Electro.

"Aww, did you guys decide to throw a party?" Electro cooed before sneering, "To bad it's not a party without the guest of honour!"

Impulse sped away from the bolts of electricity thrown his way which seemed to only infuriate Electro even more,

"Stand still!"

"Sorry, but that's not on my to-do list." Impulse retorted with a smirk as he was speeding up, running everywhere leaving a dust trail along with his blue-black trail. He then appeared in front of Electro's face rearing his fist backwards and time slowed down for an instant before it resumed once more and said man was sent flying backwards from the hard punch sent by Naruto.

_CRASH_

The armoured man picked up his hover board and stood as Impulse approached him in a burst of speed, "Are you going to do anything about him?" the speedster thumbed over to the knocked out body behind him.

"I think you have it under contro –

"Let me go!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of his struggling grandfather and friend in the hands of the alien mercenary, Six-Six.

"$%%¬*$"

"Grandpa! GWEN!" Impulse exclaimed in shock before his expression turned serious, "Let them go!" he demanded.

"I think not." Electro's voice sounded from behind the two of them causing Naruto to curse silently, "See, now you play by our terms and follow our rules."

'_Darn it!' _Suddenly a familiar beeping was heard and Naruto flashed back to himself and looked at his arms in surprise before slumping his shoulders with his eyes still wide from what was happening around him, _'No! Not now! Not when Gwen needs my help!'_

"No need to give up just yet." The armoured man said before picking out a couple of smoke grenade and throwing it on the ground.

The distraction was all that was needed for both of them to rush in and rescue Max and Gwen and both were glad for the timed distraction but now wasn't the time for that, now was the time to run.

"Hey take it easy Naruto, I bruise easily." Gwen complained as Naruto dragged her to safety.

"Shut up Gwen, don't you see I'm trying to get you out of danger?"

"Unfortunately, you're not trying hard enough." Electro smirked as he appeared in front of them, eyes sparkling with power and intense hatred all directed at Naruto who pushed the scared Gwen behind him feeling a sense of Déjà vu. "Before you die, let me ask you something. Are you afraid?"

"…"

"I'll take your silence as an answer." Electro said before charging up a powerful ball of electricity, "Remember this feeling in the afterlife, because it's what _you _made me feel not too long ago."

Naruto never felt so helpless and scared before in his life, and he knew he had no way to come out of this without harming either himself or Gwen.

"Wait!"

"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of killing you?"

"That's the thing, it's me you want." Naruto walked with his hands up ignoring the protesting Gwen, "Leave her out of this."

"Why?"

"Because she's the most important thing to me," Naruto honestly answered ignoring Gwen's expression, "And even if she might hate me, at least I know I went out protecting her."

Electro looked blandly at Naruto with a neutral face before smirking wildly, "Thanks for that little information." He said before firing his ball.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw where it was heading, "Gwen!" He exclaimed before rushing to her and pushing her out of the way just as the ball hit her forcing it to hit him instead but that was what would have happened, had an invisible force field not appeared and bounced the attack away from them.

"What!?" Electro exclaimed in shock and disbelief at seeing what happened before he fired off another ball at the two children only to receive the same result.

"N-Naruto?" Gwen stammered with her eyes wide at what nearly happened to her best friend.

"I don't know what happened," Naruto said before smirking at hearing a familiar beep, "But it's given me enough time, to do this!" he pressed the dial on his Omnitrix and the face plate slid aside, revealing the familiar two-dimensional hologram to him and after sliding through his play list, he found the alien he wanted, "Please, work for me!" He pleaded before slamming down his selection and in a flash of green light, Gemini stood in his place.

"Why him! You said you couldn't control his powers!" Gwen protested at the choice of aliens.

"Yeah, about that," Gemini cupped both his arms together and a green orb formed in the space, "I just remembered that his powers resemble a certain hero I read about one time in a comic book." He fired the charged up green wave of energy at Electro who smirked.

"You think that this will hurt me?" Electro sneered, "Think again!"

He would have moved to attack had that green wave of energy not hit him point blank, in the chest, sending him flying away from Gwen and Gemini.

"God thank Comic books." Gemini smirked.

_Minutes Later_

Naruto, Gwen, and Max stood in front of the armoured man that revealed himself to be Tetrax, a crystalsapian like Diamante, only more… experienced.

He was impressed with the way Naruto used the Omnitrix and apologized for his earlier comments and insults to Naruto.

With the help of Max, he was able to stop Six-Six and captured him along with the knocked out Electro, binding both of them in prisons suitable for their powers and told the Tennyson's that the two will be taken care off.

"I'll return as soon as I am able," Tetrax announced looking at the three humans, "Someone needs to teach you how to work with that device."

"But what about the Omnitrix?" Naruto asked while looking down at his wrist sadly, thinking about how he was going to miss the device. He smiled at the comforting gesture from Gwen as she placed her palm on his back.

"I believe that it's in good hands." Tetrax said before handing Naruto his hover board, "Here, this may be of use for the mean time."

Naruto gladly accepted the board with an excited smile on his face, "Thanks, but what about you?"

"I'll be alright." Tetrax replied before creating some distance from him and the three humans and at the push of a button on his suit, he disappeared.

"Cool board," Gwen observed as Naruto handed it to her, "What are you going to do with it?"

"It'll come to me." Naruto said before his mood sobered a bit, "Hey about earlier…"

"We'll talk about that later." Gwen said suddenly pushing the board into Naruto's chest before walking away from him in an angry huff much to Naruto's shock.

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah?"

"Women are weird."

Max just patted Naruto's back in sympathetic understanding because he knew what his grandson meant while said blond sighed. But he was glad that she was alright and if he were honest with himself, he'd exchange his life for hers over and over again because to him, she was worth it. But he did have to wonder, what _did _back there with Electro? Something told him that he would soon find out and for some reason, his answer will not be pretty.

_Meanwhile_

"Sir, what are we to do about 'Electro'?" a female attendant asked Nagato as he sat by his long table, with his hands intertwined hiding his face from view. His purple eyes watched the scene in front of him, watched as the now dubbed 'Electro' lost against Uzumaki.

"Do nothing," Nagato replied, "He is but a lost cause." Pressing a button on his table, a two dimensional keyboard appeared followed by three boxed up vertically arranged two dimensional screens and on the image of the screen was a list of people.

His hand hovered on something interesting, something that caught his attention, "Kevin E. Levin," He read the files they had on him; hmm, what an interesting ability he had, Nagato thought before he closed the files on the delinquent. "Felecia, I want you to find this Kevin, bring him to me, as I believe he will prove… useful to our course."

"My lord, from the files I submitted, and from what we've discovered, Mr Levin is an Osmosian," The busty orange haired assistant reported formally her lord, "And all Osmosians are ticking time bombs waiting to be denoted."

"Did I stutter?" Nagato calmly said while a sudden feeling washed over Felisha making her sweat before she stood straight, "Good, now you will do as you are told and I accept no failures, do you understand?"

"Yes my lord." Felisha bowed formally before exiting the office leaving Nagato alone to ponder in his thoughts about the rescent events that occurred.

Soon, all will fear the name, Pein.

* * *

**Authors Note**

* * *

To those that helped with the information gathering, thanks because it helped me decide the outcome of Impulse's fight with Electro.

Honestly I know flash would win in a fight against electro how? Easy, he can vibrate his molecules, just look at what professor zoom did to Barry in the episode of 'Batman Brave and the Bold: Requiem of a Scarlet Speedster', if that's not enough proof then there are more.

But unlike all Flash Incarnations, Naruto, as Impulse, like electro is about a week and a few days old, so while he has an idea of the full potential of his powers, he's just getting used to them and it's thanks to Naruto's somewhat obsession of DC and marvel that helped him guess Gemini's ability but what he doesn't know about said alien is that there could be more.

**Relationships: **The Tennyson's are like an actual all but blood family to Naruto hence why he calls Max Grandpa; but with Gwen however, while he knows that she should be like a cousin or sister to him, he also knows that both are not blood related, something he uses to his advantage in pursuing the possibility of an intimate relationship with her in the future.

**Comparisons: **Naruto and Ben are two different people and while Naruto isn't fully a genius, he knows _how _to use the Omnitrix to his advantage unlike where Ben use to think with brute force before Tetrax lectured him. Naruto on some occasions might mess with his Omnitrix and unlock some functions *wink* Master Control *wink* but that won't happen until he has a basic or moderate understanding of _ALL _his aliens.

**Latent Ability: **Hmm, anyone else notice the forcefield around Naruto and Gwen? I know I did, and do not worry, _that _will be explained and explored later.

Now I want a good clean and long review about this chapter, and please, no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Ben 10 or any other crossover series or franchise you might see in this story, but I do own any Original aliens including Gemini.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **Alternate: Kevin 11

* * *

_One Week Later_

Naruto was currently walking on the street of New York with a scowl on his face as his hands were shoved inside his black baggy pants ignoring every passer-by that passed.

In his mind, he couldn't believe once more how Gwen of all people was acting, to make matters worse, their grandfather even joined her side of the argument as well! And he would have thought that one week after that confrontation with the hunters who were after the Omnitrix should calm her anger at him but as it turned out, it didn't.

Instead, it doubled and he was still sure that there was a faint palm on his cheek.

Sure he shouldn't have said those things to her but he only said it to let her know that he was there to protect her even if she was currently weak. Could he have said it better than what he said then? Yes, but then even he sometimes is prone to make stupid comments when he's angry.

What are you looking at him for? He 'ain't no saint!

Because of the tension in the RV, Naruto wasn't able to get used to the abilities of his aliens as he wanted to and now would seem like a good time to find a good place and practice his use of Gemini but he needed to cool down and find a place to vent his anger and he thanked the god's for answering his prayers because in his field of vision, an arcade with shining neon signs stood in front of him.

"Finally, something to vent my anger on." He muttered before stomping inside and spotting a two player 3D arcade game he wanted to play, 'Roof-top Fighters'. Walking up to the floor panel, he picked up the gloves and put in a coin. After selecting his character, he pressed play.

.: One loss later :.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, "This blasted machine robbed me!"

"Read the sign kid, it says, 'Play at your own Risk'." One of the minders snickered as he walked by Naruto who glared at his back.

"This place is a fuckin' rip off." Naruto moaned, "Now I need something else to vent my anger on." He silently muttered to himself but as he turned around to walk away, a voice spoke out.

"That must have been some anger." Turning around, he saw a black haired boy that was dressed up like a delinquent and raised an eyebrow, "But you're right about the place though, the games here stink."

"Yeah, but not as bad as his breath." Naruto snickered silently at his own joke with the delinquent joining him before said/the black haired kid walked over to Naruto's arcade console and placed his palm on it.

"You're funny," the kid smirked, "Here, you owe me one." Suddenly, blue lightning charged out of his hand much to Naruto's surprise and suspicion before it was channelled to the console and before he noticed it, quarters poured out of the game much to his shock and wonder.

"How did you do that?" he asked in awe at the boy who was inspecting his nails with a smug look on his face.

"I got some skills." He gloated to himself before folding his arms behind his head, smirking inside his mind as he saw the blonde boy pick up the quarters, inspecting them with a critical eye.

"Thanks for the help by the way, my name's Naruto."

"Kevin." the boy introduced himself.

"Do you wanna play some air hockey?"

"Nah, I gotta bail." Kevin spotted some goons at the corner of his eyes hence his reason for leaving.

Naruto would have wanted to find out why he left so soon but then a thug bumped into him rudely causing a grunt of annoyance to come out of Naruto who decided to watch the confrontation from afar..

"Where you goin' freak?" The leader of the thugs sneered with a smirk on his face, "Home to recharge your batteries?"

"Need some help?" Naruto walked out of his hiding spot suddenly deciding not to make himself invisible anymore.

"He's gonna need a lot more than you." A thug sneered before walking towards Naruto. He threw a punch at said blonde but much to his and his gang's surprise, it was caught, rather easily.

"Hey here's an idea," Naruto smirked squeezing the struggling thug's arm, "I have a lot of anger to vent and seeing as the game over there denied me my pleasure, I see some volunteers," he flipped the thug over his shoulder before throwing the body away from him making it crash into one of the members. Naruto walked forward punching his fist into his palm, "How's about a little assistance?"

"Get him!"

Kevin watched with an amazed look on his face, as Naruto easily defeated thugs that were twice his size and frowned inwardly remembering that he was not told of this. Things could be more difficult than he thought if he wanted to absorb some of the blonde's powers.

"Naruto what are you doing!?" Gwen arrived just as Naruto finished beating the last of the thugs before dusting himself, "Is this what you do when I'm not around?"

"Great." Naruto muttered to himself before turning to Gwen with a scowl on his face that made Gwen take a step back a bit, "What do _you _want? Here to insult me and my parents again?"

Gwen winced before rubbing her left arm with her right, "I came to say that I was sorry with the way I acted earlier," she softly said before scowling and glaring at him, "But then I come and see you beating up some helpless civilians? Can you possibly get _any more _immature?"

"I joined this summer vacation when I heard that you were going on it and thought that I could at least repair our once broken friendship," Naruto stated before turning around and walking away with Kevin hot on his tale, "But instead, all I get is insults and blames being thrown my way. I thought _you _of all people would have appreciated what I did," He looked over his shoulder to see the sad face of Gwen looking on the ground, "But I guess I was wrong."

Kevin just looked confused at the entire scene before following Naruto out of the arcade,

"What was up with that chick? She your girlfriend?"

"I wish." Naruto muttered to himself making sure that Kevin didn't hear as he was crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced at Kevin from the corner of his eye and asked, "And what's it to you? It's just some family issues."

"I hear ya." Kevin raised his arms in surrender before smirking, "Come on, I'll give you a tour of New York."

Ignoring Gwen who just rushed out of the arcade to talk to him, Naruto followed Kevin as he was pointing out places to him in the city of New York leaving a very disappointed Gwen who angrily dragged her feet to the RV where Max was waiting for them.

.: Later :.

"And this is where I live." Kevin announced as they arrived inside his 'home' that looked somewhat okay to Naruto, but then that brought up the question,

"What about your parents?"

"Long gone," Kevin replied with an unconcerned wave, "They didn't love the thrill of having to live with a freak for a son."

"That's petty." Naruto stated placing his arms in his pockets thinking about _his _parents, something that made his mood sombre a bit before he shook it off when he noticed Kevin asked a question. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked about what happened back there with that cute girl with the freckles," Kevin repeated watching Naruto as he turned away from him with an angry huff.

"Just some minor squabble between the two of us, and somehow, she managed to get our grandfather to her side, that's what pains me."

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up."

"Oh?" Naruto looked at the delinquent with a raised eyebrow at his suggestive tone and wondered what he had planned.

.: Warehouse under the bridge :.

"I got a tip that a new shipment came in," Kevin whispered quickly as both he and Naruto manoeuvred their way into the docks before they were road-blocked by the security enabled door that was standing in front of them. Kevin spotted the access panel and was about to short circuit the wiring when Naruto placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder, he paused.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Naruto whispered to the black haired delinquent who just smirked at him.

"Trust me."

After he finished that, Kevin placed his hand on the panel before Naruto could stop him and channelled his powers overloading it completely. He smirked wider before giving the door a hard kick open and rushing in to get what he wanted, unaware that he just tripped the silent alarm.

Naruto took a step inside after his new acquaintance but froze at the shattering of a glass followed by smoke. "Shit, tear gas!" He cursed before he rushed to Kevin and started to drag him out of the building but they were blinded by bright lights belonging to the flashlights of the state police.

"_We have you surrounded, come out with your hands up!"_

Kevin heard the sounds of the choppers outside before rushing to a support beam that had another separate panel and grabbing it, draining it of its energy, loving the feeling of power that surged through him ignoring that two security officers just forced their way in through another separate back door, one that Naruto was standing in front of as he tried to find a way out of the building.

"Time to wreck things up." Kevin stated as he got into a fork lift and placed his electricity covered hand on a surface of said vehicle overloading it with power and jumped out as its hyper charged engine turned the vehicle on, snickering as he watched the fork lift crash into both officers that came inside the building.

"Let's go!" Naruto ordered pointing at the clear pathway before rushing out through it knowing that Kevin was behind him but as they stepped their feet out of the door, they were cornered by SWAT cars on both ends and they both knew that they wouldn't be able to swim to safety.

That meant that they had to head back inside and hide behind some craters.

Naruto looked at the Omnitrix on his arm that was glowing green thinking of a very stupid idea knowing who was standing beside him and knowing the risks of transforming into one of his alien forms but right now they had no other options.

"Kevin, can you keep a secret?" Naruto whispered to his confused acquaintance who nodded minutes later. "I hope this doesn't come to bite me in the ass." Naruto silently muttered to himself turning to his Omnitrix ignoring the suspicious and expecting glance Kevin threw his way and when he selected the alien he wanted, he slammed the faceplate down.

Kevin shielded his eyes from the flash of green light before his eyes widened at what stood in front of him in Naruto's place, and whispered in awe "Dude…"

"Call me Gemini." Gemini introduced with a small smirk on his face before his helmet closed up and two green eyes appeared where his eye sockets were placed, "Remember to hold on tightly."

Kevin was about to ask what Naruto meant before he was thrown over the giant's shoulder.

Gemini ignored the screams of protests thrown his way before squatting and shooting off the ground like a bullet, breaking the sound barrier in the process much to the confusion of the police around them.

.: Later :.

"He's not picking up his cell." Gwen told her grandfather who frowned as he drove the RV along the streets of New York, trying to locate his grandson.

"He must be really upset then," Max replied, "We were a little hard on him."

"But he shouldn't have thrown away his life like that," Gwen muttered out loud bringing her knees to her breasts as a sad look appeared on her face, "He should have known that I wouldn't have approved of that."

"Well maybe he didn't need your approval," Max answered, "Maybe he just wanted to protect you…"

"I know that he wanted to protect me." Gwen answered, "I mean, I'm sure that he could have found another way to do it."

Gwen in all honesty, was a really lonely girl, from all the time she spent in high school. Because she had high grades, people tended to bully her and call her a know-it-all behind her back, but the one person that always stood by her and comforted her, was Naruto Uzumaki.

When he arrived, she saw him as 'that cute boy', even if she was only 4 years old at that time, then time flew by and she started to see him as more, more than just a pretty face.

Every time they hung out he always made her laugh and smile. Even when she was upset he managed to turn it around, and all those times she was bullied after school, he would be there to protect her, to fight for her, something she admired.

But then a day came when Naruto was really hurt, because she couldn't defend herself, a day that drove her to learn self-defence so that her friend wouldn't have to hurt himself for her ever again and just because she was too weak to do so herself.

From then on, things turned out for the better for her but then once more, trouble struck as she turned 11, and the name, puberty.

Being as smart as she was, she remembered the definition of puberty and its effects and she learned that it varied between genders. It also made her start understand her growing feelings for the blonde but she was scared at the response she would get, which was why she decided to distance herself from her only friend.

Unfortunately, the years apart didn't do anything to calm down her feelings which was why she was so excited when met him again for the summer break –

"It's alright Gwen, we'll find him." Max reassured Gwen as he patted her shoulder, "Even if we didn't, he'll find us."

"At this point, I don't think he'd want to."

.: With Naruto :.

He stood, glaring at Kevin with all the disapproval he could muster, glaring why? Because said black haired boy just proposed something that would endanger the lives of many innocents.

What did he do you ask? He switched the rails changing the direction of two incoming trains that weren't in a collision course before but now they were; and why would he need to change the rails? What was the motive? To steal the money from the incoming cargo train that would crash into the passenger train.

A selfish thought I know, a selfish and _dangerous _thought, one that would kill innocents as Naruto said before, which was why he was in disapproval of the move made by the teenager under that black hair.

"I didn't know you were such a pansy," Kevin sneered before smirking, "Besides, I just switched the tracks, there's nothing you can do to change it."

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Naruto snapped his neck to the sound of the horn from one tunnel and the other before snapping it back to see the smirking Kevin.

"Heh, Instant jackpot." Kevin repeated before he held his arms that cackled with lightning, he smirked wildly, "I still got enough juice to handle anything you can dish out."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked before selecting Impulse in his playlist of aliens, "Then a combination of speed and strength would settle this."

Except, that wasn't the alien he got when he slammed the faceplate of his Omnitrix, "Stupid watch." He muttered to himself before aiming his arm at the lever and firing a fireball.

Kevin snarled as the rails switched, "Bad move Uzumaki." He snapped before his entire body channelled electricity like a rod. He aimed his arm at the ground panel on the side and fired a charged up blast of electricity overloading it in turn blowing out the light bulbs in the subway leaving Inferno to act as a torch.

His senses were on alert and his vision was sharp glancing in every direction for his new opponent that had an ability that he really didn't like when used against him and hearing a noise behind him, he spun around and fired a finger fireball at where he assumed the threat to be but he hit nothing and unfortunately, something grabbed him, his leg to be specific.

"Get off!" Inferno kicked the air throwing Kevin off his leg but said boy rolled on the ground before settling in a one knee crouch with a smirk on his face as he stared back at Inferno.

"Thanks for the meal." Kevin sniggered madly as he felt himself changing, transforming, he felt himself being more powerful, _"I'm all fired up!"_

"Dude really?" Inferno stared blankly at him, staring at the boy who was now half Pyronite from his waist up, "That line's already trademarked."

"I don't care." Kevin snarled as he aimed his arm at Naruto and fired a wave of red-orange fire at the full blooded Pyronite who was too slow to dodge the heat thrown his way. Kevin then walked towards Naruto who was on his knees, looking at the ground in silent fury at his mistake, "It's time I get what's coming to me!"

"Is that so? Well then," Inferno got up just as the trains arrived, "I want no part of it." And as he said that, he surrounded himself with a tornado of flames just as the trains passed through hitting him and Kevin screamed in rage as he saw no guts splattered on the ground.

"Forget the money," He said, "Time to get some priceless revenge!"

.: Meanwhile :.

"… _And expect delay at the uptown subway lines near 51__st__ street," _The radio in Max's RV announced to Max and Gwen who listened to it, _"There have been reports of fires breaking out all over the tunnels…"_

"Grandpa?"

"I know."

Smashing the breaks, Max twisted his steering wheel turning the RV in the opposite direction of where it was originally heading, startling the civilians, but he pretty much didn't care about that at the moment because the only thing on his mind at the moment was the safety and wellbeing of his grandson.

Meanwhile, said grandson was hanging on to the roof of the moving subway train as it was moving really fast. He heard a familiar horn and looking to his left, he saw the familiar face of Max and Gwen driving in the RV, "How did they get here so fast?" He asked himself before standing on the roof of the train, balancing himself before taking a leap off of it, landing on the roof of the RV, just as the Omnitrix started to flash red, much to his surprise as he recalled it hadn't even hit the 20 minute mark.

He guessed Kevin had something to do with it.

Later, after releasing himself from Gwen's extremely tight hug, he looked at Max and explained all what he experienced and said old man frowned when he heard the last part.

"Do you have any idea where Kevin might be?" he asked Naruto who nodded.

"Yeah, and we have to hurry or else lives will be lost today." Naruto said looking at Gwen before glancing back to Max, "And grandpa, we have to talk, something has been bothering me lately."

..: 39th street bridge :.

Explosions could be heard from afar and sparks of fire could be seen as chaos made itself known under said bridge in the form of Pyronite Kevin who was busy throwing waves of fire everywhere around him ignoring the trembling thugs behind him and when he did turn, he smirked wildly as he bared his flaming hand.

"Kevin, we can work this out!"

Kevin ignored the pleas of the thugs as he walked closer and closer to them but as he was about to attack them, his powers suddenly disappeared much to his shock and anger,

"What's going on?"

"You're powers have run out."

"And you're about to give me more." Kevin turned to see Four Arms behind him with a glare on his face, ah just where he wanted him.

"Why don't you try and _take _it?"

"With pleasure." Kevin ran towards the Tetraman intent on draining his energy but Naruto saw this coming and moved out of his way; unfortunately for Naruto/Four Arms however, he was slow enough for Kevin to give him a surprise tackle him from behind and begin the energy draining much to Naruto's pain and displeasure.

"Ha-ha, this is gonna be fun!" Kevin grinned feeling the power coursing through his veins; he felt himself growing bigger and bigger until he was as tall as his opponent in front of him and as he finished transforming, Four Arms snarled at the grotesque version of his alien in Kevin's possession.

Four Arms and Kevin looked at each other before rushing towards the other, intent on knocking out the other out for good and once the first punch was thrown, shockwaves erupted pushing back everything around its range.

Max and Gwen rushed to help the thugs that were stuck under the pipe, grunting and moaning with how heavy said pipe was, and when the thugs did get up and run out of the bridge, Gwen turned to see how Naruto was doing and winced in sympathy as he reared back from a punch to the jaw.

This made Naruto growl and rush at Kevin with all of his might and started the one-sided onslaught on Kevin, remembering all the shit that Kevin put him through today and it wasn't long before he heard Kevin's cry of mercy.

"Give me one good reason why I should show you any mercy," Four Arms snarled at the downed Kevin as he crossed his lower arms over his torso, "How do I know that you won't cause any more trouble if I let you get away with all the shit you've caused?"

"Because you don't have any choice in that matter."

Before everybody knew it, a sleeping gas went off and smoke covered the entire area. Four Arms tried to fight off the sleep but he couldn't, all his blurry vision could see was a hooded man sitting on the railing of the bridge when he looked up before he fell down with a large thud.

"Stupid Kid," The hooded man scoffed under the shade his hood provided before dropping off the railing and landing beside the knocked out body of Kevin who reverted to his normal self. After throwing the body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, he looked to Four Arms and knew that while now would be a good time to get rid of the kid underneath that skin for good, his boss had other plans. "Live your life kid, that's all the advice I can give you." With that, he disappeared and the only trail of his presence was the blue smoke left behind.

.: Later :.

"Can anyone else remember what happened?" Gwen moaned holding her head in pain trying to remember the events of the day.

"I don't know," Naruto groaned, relaxing on the chair of the RV as his grandfather was driving, "Last thing I remember is… I don't even know what I remembered last."

Max looked at the road as he drove, listening to the moaning and groaning of his grandchildren also wondering what happened. Were they supposed to be somewhere? Did something happen? "I don't know what's going on kids but we'll get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, let's enjoy our summer vacation like we were supposed to."

With nothing better to do until something evil rears its head, they would have to do as their grandfather advised.

What a really strange day.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Oh my, it seem that the events of this episode or chapter has been erased out of the minds of our heroes by an outside force, what's going to happen now?

That's for me to know and you to find out.

Hope you all loved this chapter and if you didn't, well screw you, I'm going to continue writing this story even without your approval!

Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Ben 10 or any other crossover elements you might see here in this story.

* * *

**Chapter Six: **Alternate: Tourist Trap

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"I've sort of gotten a grip on all my 10 aliens abilities," Naruto replied Gwen as he was messing with his Omnitrix, fiddling with it, "From what Tetrax said, this was the most powerful weapon in the galaxy and for it to have only ten aliens, don't you find that suspicious?" he wondered looking at Gwen with a raised eyebrow, before smirking, "I wonder what other aliens this device has stored."

"Shouldn't you be worried over something else like I don't know…" Gwen rolled her eyes, "Finding out what happened to our memories not too long ago?"

"I'm sure something will come up," Naruto dismissed easily much to Gwen's annoyance as she sat in front of him and watched him fiddle with his watch; all of a sudden there was a huge flash and sitting on Naruto's place was an alien that she had never seen Naruto transform into before.

Standing beside her on the table inspecting himself was a humanoid alien that was taller than the RV if his hunching was anything to go by. He had different features on his person besides the tail extending from his spine, those features included four fingers on each arm, all with plugs at the tip of them and on his head, two antennae each having a plug at the tip. Perhaps his most glaring feature was the one green eye that was staring back at her in morbid confusion and wonder.

"What does this one do?"

"I don't know, but I bet it's gonna be awes – _oof!"_

Seconds earlier, Max meanwhile spotted something in front of him and quickly hit the brakes of his RV stopping said car forcefully pulling Naruto forward, only for him to slam his face into the headboard of the car, "Oh good, you're all ready to go." Max noticed that he was already in an alien form but he didn't question which, "We got trouble ahead."

Naruto in his new alien form noticed the trouble and his one eye widened at what he saw, but listened as his grandfather continued speaking, "If that propane his hulling catches fire, that truck will become a rocket to the moon."

"I'm on it." Naruto said before rushing out to the RV door and it was then that Max did notice that his grandson was an alien that he hadn't seen him transform into but ultimately, he knew what he was.

"Gwen, what happened?"

Meanwhile, as Gwen was explaining to Max what happened, Naruto just landed in front of the two trucks that collided and flinched back at the heat that he felt coming from it, "Man, I wish I was Inferno," Naruto complained, "Then I'll be able to…" his one big eye widened in remembrance before he aimed his fingers at the fire, "I sure hope this works." He said before he closed his eye in concentration. Nothing happened immediately but not seconds later, he started to feel himself filling up with energy and as he was full he opened his eyes only to smirk in realization at what just happened; he just absorbed fire in a form that was not Inferno.

"Help!"

While Naruto would have loved to continue his silent celebration, he still had a life to save and currently, said life was stuck inside the truck that would soon run out of air. He jumped from his spot and landed by the door of the truck said life was in and pulled hard, wedging the door open completely and as he looked at the man inside his smirk returned, "Anyone call for help?"

As all this was going on, a person hidden within the crowd scowled under their hood at what was considered a failure, and they went through all that trouble too! It seemed that where ever trouble seemed to be, these alien… heroes appeared to save the days these days and to be honest, it was really starting to get on their nerves.

Sure they could ignore the first few times but then they could only ignore so much and their master was starting to get worried and while they would have loved to personally stay back and further access the situation, it was time to return back and prepare a report for this issue, the figure thought as a large shadow covered their entire body before dissolving into the earth below him.

* * *

_Somewhere else in some other dimension_

* * *

"Are you sure of your report?" an old, raspy voice spoke from the shadows as it looked down on his servant who was on his knee.

"Yes my lord," the servant replied, "While she may not be the same person, the resemblance is uncanny and from the latent readings I picked up –

"SILENCE!" the voice snapped, ignoring the flinch of his servant, "We will tread carefully from this point on and once we have her, I will have all the power I need, to rule this world! Nothing will stand in my way!"

"But my lord, isn't one of the requirements for her to at least have access to her core?"

"Good question minion, but I do not see the need to answer you at this moment," the voice replied, before pointing an old looking mage like staff out of the shadows, "Leave! I need to be alone."

Watching as the servant left, the figure started to chuckle before it erupted into full a blown laughter of madness.

"You may have stopped me one time too many Tennyson, but this time, I will get what I want and there is nothing _you _can do to stop me!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the world, a certain red-headed female suddenly felt the need to shiver in fear because of a surprising feeling of dread that washed over her that moment, but it was gone in an instant making her pause to wonder what was going on.

* * *

_With The Tennyson's_

* * *

"So what have you decided to name the new alien?" Gwen asked, watching as Naruto fiddled with his Omnitrix.

"I don't know yet," Naruto replied without looking at Gwen much to her anger and annoyance, "I still need to find out what he does and so far, from what I know, he can absorb fire."

"Is fire the only thing he can absorb?" Gwen wondered, tapping her chin remembering how the alien looked, "He did look like a big plug so can we write in electricity as well?"

"We'll get the chance to find out when I get to use him again," Naruto said before leaning in his chair with his arms folded at the back of his head, "Right now, what I'm more concerned about is where Grandpa Max is taking us. So far I've been seeing signs that don't make sense."

"Yeah, I wonder where he _is _taking us." Gwen looked at Max who was behind the wheels, "Grandpa?"

"Sorry kids, that'll be a secret till we get there," Max replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes and as he saw the signboard he smirked, "So no hints and uh, you might want to close your eyes and don't open them till I said so."

…

"Okay kids, you can open them."

Naruto and Gwen walked out of the RV with their eyelids closed and when they walked out and heard what their grandfather said they did as told and looking up, they saw a signboard with the letters, 'Welcome to Sparksville' written in bold.

"Welcome to Sparksville?" Naruto read out, confusion marring his face, "I don't get it."

"They should rename it," Gwen said, "I don't actually see the 'Spark'." She made air quotations at the last part and at that, Naruto had to stifle a laugh because she was right.

This town was more like a ghost town than anything, a recently abandoned ghost town to be precise because of how… empty it looked.

Even if they did have all those attractions, it was still _dull, _but that didn't seem to deter their grandfather who looked on in excitement, "Is this place great or what?"

"I'm gonna go with 'Or what'." Naruto stated with a bored face as he glanced at Gwen who just shrugged.

"Come on, what's more exciting than the world's largest fishbowl?"

"A lot of things actually." Gwen answered but then a voice spoke up from behind her making her jump up slightly in shock.

"As the mayor of Sparksville, I welcome you, true seekers of wonder…" the mayor stepped up with a dull look on his face ignoring the looks he was receiving.

"I know you guys are excited to see 'IT' so I'll go check us in." Max said before handing Gwen and Naruto two tickets and Naruto didn't know what compelled him to do this but he did it anyways.

"Hey Gwen," he asked, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment and nervousness, "Want spend some time with me and check out the sights?"

"You m-mean like a d-date?" Gwen was also nervous if the shifting of her feet and the redness on her face was anything to go by.

"I- *clears throat* I guess like a date," Naruto answered coughing into his fist, "If you want it to be."

Gwen hesitated a bit before she smiled brightly before walking up to Naruto and looping an arm over his silently telling him her answer making the blonde blush a bit before smiling brightly and leading her away from the area.

Even though this town was dull, he would make sure that Gwen would actually have fun with him and he hoped that nothing would ruin this day.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Murphy's Law does exist and it's about to rear its ugly head once more.

_Hours Later_

"Well that was anti-climactic." Gwen drawled out as she held the hand of the blonde beside her with a light grip as their fingers intertwined.

"True," Naruto nodded beside Gwen as he was holding his cotton candy while she ate hers, "I was expecting something well, more amazing than… this."

Seriously? The world's biggest rubber band ball? That was lame, even for grandpa Max and suddenly Naruto had a devious glint in his eyes as an idea flashed through his mind and when Gwen noticed the look, she frowned,

"Naruto…"

"Come on Gwen," Naruto pleaded, "I'm sure that you were also expecting something more than this."

"That is true…"

"So then you'd agree with me that one good prank deserves another?" Naruto wagged his eyebrows in a suggestive manner that made Gwen giggle at how ridiculous it looked on him but that didn't mean that she didn't disagree with him though.

That made Naruto smirk even more as he eyed his Omnitrix and a second later, Four Arms stood in his place; yes even he could ignore signs when he wanted to, what's the worst that could happen?

Again Naruto, tempting fate like that is a really bad idea, too bad he found that out when the ball dropped from his hand and bounced on the floor before it shot through the roof of the building.

Whoops.

Gwen and Four Arms rushed out to chase after the runaway bouncing ball and as they reached outside, the devastation it continued causing after each bounce was too great to ignore and when it finally stopped bouncing they both winced at the destruction it caused.

"Oh crap." Four Arms muttered walking to the rubber band ball wincing once more at the devastation he caused. He placed his hand on the ball and was about to lift it but then he heard a familiar beeping and frowned.

"You know, even though we will get in trouble for this, I have to admit, it was a bit funny." Gwen said chuckling sarcastically, something Naruto caught immediately.

"Don't worry Gwen," Naruto tried to calm the redhead down, "I'll just use Impulse to fix this and before morning, no one would notice a thing."

"You better," Gwen glared at him, crossing her arms under her breasts, "Now, don't we have a date to enjoy?"

"You're really taking this in the way I didn't expect you to."

"That's because I know that you'll clean this up before Grandpa Max finds out or else, this'll be the first and last date we'll ever have."

"Understood!"

_Several Hours later_

"What's wrong, Uzumaki? I thought you were stronger than this!"

Naruto glared at cackling the black haired boy in front of him as he was sprawled on the ground with wounds scraped on his body.

"I guess you need a little more… _motivation_." And suddenly, the room around the black haired boy changed and they were in something akin to a dungeon and chained on the wall in front of him was a familiar figure.

"_GWEN!" _he gasped in shock and fear at seeing a familiar redhead girl with most of her shirt ripped off revealing a small part of her black bra to him.

…

"GWEN!" Naruto screamed as he snapped up from his bed, waking up from that horrible nightmare looking to his front to see that Gwen was okay, sleeping in a different bed that was nailed to the wall.

Why was it nailed on the wall you ask? Well that wasn't all that was nailed on the wall. The house itself was vertically aligned, everything that was on the floor was nailed to the wall and everything on the wall was placed either on the floor or the roof, it was a unique work of art if anyone were to see it.

"Urgh," Gwen groaned rubbed her eyes as she was hanging from the sheets attached to her bed that was on the wall, it was Naruto calling her name that woke her up from her nap, "What's wro –

"What's going on here?"

Gwen stifled a gasp as she heard her grandfather's voice speak from outside the house before snapping a glare at Naruto who was on the floor stretching his body, "How does he know? I thought you fixed everything before he woke up!"

"I did, I placed everything back where it was." Naruto responded still weirded out by the dream he had earlier, avoiding Gwen's eyes as he looked at her, "Whatever happened, I can guarantee that we're not the cause."

"Naruto, Gwendolyn, get out here!"

"Gwendolyn? We're doomed!" Gwen moaned, slumping forward dragging herself out of the room, not before shooting Naruto one final glare making said blonde wince at the look.

"Well better go face the music." Naruto sighed, all thoughts about his nightmare left his mind as he was thinking about how he would face the music that was his grandfather; at least that was what he thought he would face had he not seen the destruction that he _did _not cause.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Naruto asked stepping beside a confused Gwen with an eyebrow raised observing every inch of the town that was damaged, "It's like a tornado tore through here."

"I think it's very clear who's responsible for these juvenile acts." The mayor drawled ignoring the crowd as he was walking by with his hands folded behind him. He stopped in front of the Tennyson's and looked down at the kids in particular, "And no it wasn't the kids that did this."

"Really now?" Max sarcastically asked as he glanced at Naruto and Gwen in the corner of his eye, "Then what could cause this?"

"I believe _that _is your answer." The mayor drawled looking pointedly at the incoming lightning bolt that was excitedly moving along the power lines and when the bolt halted in front of the mayor, the Tennyson's found themselves looking at some sort of battery like being that was moving too fast for them to track. "Mega Watt, nasty little buggers they are."

"Mega… what?"

"Exactly," The mayor answered Naruto's question, "Normally tied up in 'IT', that is until last night." Ignoring the glances thrown at each other by the two children, he continued, "Some say that it's a bolt of lightning come alive, others say that it's static… cling run amok."

"Maybe it's an alien."

"Alien?" The mayor drawled and the dull expression on his face didn't change, "That's just plain cookie talk."

Naruto observed the alien as it sapped into a soda vending machine and overloaded it with power and ducked as it started shooting soda-cans out of the slot they drop out from. Finding cover for the mean time behind some tipped over cars, he turned to the mayor and couldn't help but ask, "What's it doing?"

"It eats electricity," The mayor drawled out an answer relaxing, as he too was hiding behind the car with the Tennyson's, "The more energy it consumes the more powerful it becomes." Seeing the vending machine short-circuit, he finished his sentence, "It also got a dangerous sense of humour."

"And you left that tied up in a giant rubber band ball." Max deadpanned at the mayor who just looked blandly at him. "Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"So as long as people minded the signs." He emphasized the last three words as he spoke, glancing to Naruto and Gwen who winced at the look but Naruto knew that he wasn't the cause of this, at least he hoped that it wasn't him.

"How do we stop this thing Mr Mayor?"

"What do you mean _we_?" the mayor asked before sitting down on a chair that was nearby, "_You _let it out, _you _handle it."

As he said that, an obstacle covered in flames landed right beside them and Naruto frowned observing and realizing how these dangerous these… _pests _could be.

"I think I know who can help us." Naruto responded with a thoughtful look before rushing away from the group into an alley, and not a second later, a flash of green light was seen and Gwen had a confused look on her face when she saw that it was Bio Tech that came out.

"Why'd you pick Bio Tech?"

"Stupid Watch's been messing with me lately," Naruto/Bio Tech responded with a sigh looking at Gwen who giggled slightly at his expression, "But, that doesn't mean I can't fight the Mega Watt."

* * *

_Close by_

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from where the chaos was occurring, a shadowy figure watched, as it stood on top of a network tower. Purple eyes shifted as they were looking for their target and the corners of their lips curved up as their target was spotted, "All it took was a little chaos to draw you out." He said.

Not long after, storm clouds gathered above the tower where the figure was standing and the wind started to pick up, "Soon, my master will return to full strength, and we will lay waste to this land." The figure looked up, "And all it took, was the life of a little girl."

With that, lightning struck the antennae he was on and as it dispersed, the figure wasn't seen again."

* * *

_Dawn HQ_

* * *

"Sir, these are the results of the test on the subject that was brought in." A male in a lab coat handed in a file to Nagato as he sat in his board room with Konan beside him.

Nagato inspected the document and brought up something that caught his attention, "What is this that's highlighted here?"

"That sir, is the gene that drives Osmosians insane as their power increases." The doctor replied, fixing his glasses, "Theoretically, if said gene were to be removed, that trait would be eliminated but then there could be other disastrous results that can occur."

"I see." Nagato hummed reading about this… gene. It wouldn't bode well for his plans in the future, "Do what you can to remove that gene out of his system without any adverse effects on his person," Nagato ordered, "If something does happen, let me know and I'll see to the situation immediately."

"Of course my lord."

* * *

_Sparksville_

* * *

As the Mega Watt and Naruto were Zapping around using the electrical wires playing cat and mouse, Grandpa and Gwen rushed to look for the nearest truck because Gwen had an idea that might work because of a certain statement Max made.

Naruto jumped out of the telephone wires, panting a bit glaring at the Mega Watt that appeared in front of him and growled as he saw the tongue teasing his way. He fired a green beam of energy from his eye where the Omnitrix dial was at the Mega Watt but said annoying little alien easily dodged that, along with other green light beams shot his way.

"Stay still" Bio Tech snapped but as he was about to move in to attack, the Omnitrix timed out early, once more much to his surprise.

Luckily, that was when a truck carrying a large thermometer on its back drove by him and stopped beside him.

As Naruto was settled in the truck beside Gwen he looked to them and asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"Helping you save the day." Gwen replied smugly before calling out to the Mega Watt, "Hey Mega Weird, come and get it!"

Before Naruto could once more ask what was going on, the chase was on and Gwen had them where she wanted them to be, right behind the truck.

"Got ya!"

Naruto watched as Gwen pulled the gear shifter and from the mirror, he saw the thermometer was being diagonally lifted up before it slid towards the Mega Watts and stabbed them into the ground.

"Okay, what just happened?" Naruto asked as the truck stopped moving.

"We just used the world's biggest thermometer as a lightning rod." Gwen answered smugly crossing her arms over under her breasts with a proud smile on her face.

But Naruto knew a thing or two about physics and couldn't help but ask, "But isn't the ground just one big conductor?"

"Oh…"

Sometimes, even Gwen can make mistakes, and what an embarrassing one it was for someone like her.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note: **There you all have it, chapter six. Quite disappointed with the lack of reviews in previous chapters and for me to have about 20 when I asked a simple fandom question shows that most of you don't even want me to continue the story because you all read but you don't review, how will I improve in this story if I have not enough and more encouraging reviews? Not that I don't appreciate the reviews I'm getting, I'm just asking for more you know?

I have things planned for this story and honestly, this is one of those stories that really make me active, and I would not want to have to leave this story behind.

Seventh chapter will be out soon, for those that are interested, be patient.

Peace.


End file.
